the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Storm of December 21st
The Death Storm of December 21st is widely regarded as the most devastating, destructive, and abominable storm mankind ever had to experience in the year 1922. However, while may believe it to be nothing more than a storm due to severe changes of the weather, the true cause of it was in fact none other than the dreaded Cthulhu awakening from his slumber in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. And it was no Earthly storm either, but one that half-covered the world in a dark storm interspersed with lightning. In many places slime and twisted shapes rain from the sky. Existing buildings have deformed, many landscapes have become completely unnatural such as woods mutating and changing shape, and mountainous regions slowly collapsing upwards into majestic 'floating' mountains amid an unbroken rhythmic trembling series of earthquakes that seem more like chants. The moment Cthulhu awakens from his grave, his very presence alone gives rise to the full brunt and power of the storm. Initially, however, just days before his rise there have been numerous reports of strange and odd weather anomalies occurring near the regions of the pacific. The anomalies ranged from machines failing to operate, numerous power outages of many cities that were near or even far from the pacific, and increasing paranoia along with mass hysteria from almost all of the population on Earth. But when Cthulhu fully rises, that is when chaos truly ensues. When Cthulhu makes his presence known, numerous disasters and unholy things happen one after the other or at times all at once. He releases a massive blue black cloud that forms like an oceanic nimbus. All who see this cloud develop acute symptoms of stage seven psychotic schizophrenia, massive hallucinations with utterly deranged kaleidoscopic images. All across the pacific rim people begin to commit suicide, and kill their own. A region in the pacific begins to boil without heat. Planes drop from the sky, due to the crews becoming mad and delirious. In Africa, the animals all swell and bloat into red blistered flesh and die, producing voracious green insects that swarm and devour the humans. Politicians speaking on television recite an ancient series of syllables and start using sharp objects to skin the flesh off their faces, but remain alive as they dismantle the bone from their heads with their bare hands. Some of the people watching this unfold perform the same. At this point everyone on Earth at the very least feels a mixture of extreme paranoia, acute pains, nausea, has subtle dreamlike hallucinations, witness things move in the corner of their eyes, smell unnatural smells or are otherwise impaired. The moon changes color to deep red, star patterns in the sky change into new shapes, the sun experiences a most peculiar active phase, with geometric patterns appearing on its surface. Ninety-five percent of all humans are infected, ill, deranged, and in a severely confused state. Twenty-five percent of all humans world-wide have sudden physical abnormalities, and about half a billion humans are now effectively deceased, most of them by suicide, the storm, or among other abnormal disasters caused by Cthulhu's awakening. Many have even transformed into otherworldly monstrosities . Category:Event Category:Lovecraftian